The Right Brother
by XxDante.LoverxX
Summary: Dante is her boyfriend and since then Vergil has kept his distance. Will it stay that way? Jealousy, language and lemony lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first chapter so I hope you enjoy . Please, please, please review, all comments welcome thankyouuuu :D**

I was sitting in class, waiting for the bell to signal the end of the school day. I love English class. When I'm older I'd love to be an English teacher or something. Literature is a very powerful thing in my eyes, but today I really wanted this lesson to be over already. Tonight I was going to this carnival that just came into town. Everyone from school is going tonight so I thought it might be fun. I heard from hushed whispers around the cafeteria at lunch that there were supposed to be some top rides that would scare the bejesus out of most people so that definitely sparked my interest a little bit, not that I would actually be going on any of those. I hated things like that, being scared, but it would be fun to watch the faces of those who _did_ go on them. I'd just stick to my comfort zone if that was possible at this place.

''Dante, would you please remove your feet from off the table, there not placed here for you to lounge around on.''

Mr Stanley sighed, yet again at the boy in the red cloak, sitting a few rows in front of me. This was about the fourth time this lesson he'd asked him and I could tell in his voice he was beyond caring anymore. He was now probably only saying it to keep up the teacher reputation. Everyone here knew if a teacher let you off on _anything_ it was suicide. They would live in shame at this school and we wouldn't let them forget it. Everyone would be doing as they please, it was a joke. Kids here could be so cruel.

''Sure thing Sir,''

Dante replied, with a sarcastic grin on his face. He had silvery, white hair that flowed down sweetly around his neck. His long, red, coat open at the front, showing his gorgeous, muscled chest. Everyone wanted him, but they couldn't have him. He was mine. Dante was my boyfriend. I don't just go for looks, I'm not that shallow. He has a great personality. He makes me laugh all the time and always treats me with unnecessary carefulness, like I'm something really delicate.

I was going to the carnival place with him tonight and I wanted time to get ready. In truth, I was really looking forward to it. My family and Dante's were extremely close. I've grown up with him and his brother, Vergil. Thinking of Vergil, I looked to my right and saw him sitting a few desks away from me on my row, doodling on his notebook. He was a quiet boy, always in the house until he had to come to school. I've never seen him out with any friends nor have any over whenever I'm at Dante's and that's pretty often. He's always been quiet around me since I was about nine years old. When we were little, me, Dante and Vergil always used to be together. Our parents would laugh about it and say we were _inseparable_. I miss those times, but as i grew up I turned into more of a woman and discovered a different kind of love for Dante. He returned that feeling and we sort of ended up together instantly. It's been so easy, like breathing. But since then, Vergil has kept to himself and I feel bad for him. I miss him, we were so close. It's a shame that changed.

And just like he read my thoughts, Vergil looked up and caught me staring at him. My eyes met his curious ones before I looked down at my notepad and my cheeks, blushed a bright crimson. He caught me looking at him while in my mindless mind babble. _Great. _I let my hair fall over my face and peeked through it back at him. He was looking back at his notebook, a light tinge of pink coloured his cheeks and his eyes looked pained, slightly angry. He probably didn't want people gawking at him and I didn't blame him. Just then, the bell went for end of class and Dante was at my desk before I could even gather up my things.

''Hey babe, times finally here!''

He enthused. He was really looking forward tonight, also to taking me with him. I could only smile at his enthusiasm, it was infectious. I scooped all my books up and placed them in my bag, before standing up and having Dante's arm place around my shoulders.

''Hey, your blushing.''

He smiled down at me and stroked my now light pink cheek. No way was I going to tell him it was due to being caught staring Vergil. It was totally innocent anyway. I giggled and play punched his arm.

''Don't let it get to your head.''

I smirked and flung the strap of my bag over my shoulder. Dante started walking me to the door but stopped in front of Vergil's desk as he was picking up his things.

''You wanna come with us tonight bro? Sounds like everyone here's goin', might be fun,''

Dante asked in a cheerful voice, knowing his brother wasn't one for this kind of thing, but decided to give it a try anyway. This surprised me. Dante normally teased his brother about never going out and having no friends and Vergil would always ignore him, but this time Dante was being nice and asking if he wanted too. That never happened. Vergil looked at me again when he answered Dante, but as soon as he did I looked down at the floor, scuffing my shoe against the table leg.

''Not my thing … maybe … some other time.''

And with that, he picked up his bag and walked out the door before Dante could press the matter further. Dante sighed and rolled his eyes, then carried on walking me to the door, out of school and to his car, all the while chatting about tonight and what he thought it might be like. There wasn't a chance to get a word in so I just smiled at him and let him babble. He drove me home and pulled the car to a stop outside my house.

''Don't be too long babe, I wanna get there pretty early before it packs up.''

He winked at me and I laughed.

''You're such a little kid! Alright I won't be too long. Come get me at seven?''

''Six thirty.''

''Fine,''

I laughed and opened the car door.

''Wait!''

I turned back to look at him and he kissed me gently on the lips and smiled.

''See you later,''

He squeezed my hand and let me go. I stepped out of the car and walked to my front door. Dante turned his car around and sounded the horn as I turned round and waved.

**So that was the first chapter, not so much happening so far but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and I will post the next chapter ASAP. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey Chapter 2 up now. Thankyouuuu DarkSolace67 for my first review on this site. Much appreciated :D Hopefully I'll get more of the plot going with this Chapter so please review. Thank you, hope you like **

''Hey honey, how was your day?''

Mom was in the hall doing her hair in the mirror. She was a tall woman with blonde hair falling limp around her shoulders.

''Not too bad. It's that carnival tonight, remember? Dante said he would come get me at about six, thirty. That ok?''

''Sure honey, no problem. Have fun.''

Bless my mom. She was more of a sister really. Never any boundaries given when I asked her, so tonight, of course I was allowed to go without any kind of fuss. I walked to the kitchen and stuck a ready meal in the microwave. As it rotated I washed and wiped up the remaining dishes in the sink and set one out for myself. I took the finished food out of the microwave, placed it on my plate and dug at it with a fork while leaning against the kitchen counter. I started eating when my mother walked into the kitchen.

''I'm just popping out; I'll be at Eva's. See you later sweetie.''

''Ok. Bye mom.''

She was out the door before I finished my sentence. Eva was Dante and Vergil's mother; she was really nice and _very _pretty. I finished my food and dropped the plate in the sink, then ran straight upstairs to my room. I dumped my bag on my bedroom floor and went into my wardrobe. I pulled out my deep red vest top and black cardigan and placed them on my bed along with my crinkled, black, miniskirt. I slipped out of my uniform and got changed, then walked over to my small vanity mirror and sorted out my hair, pulling it out of my ponytail and combing it through. I stuck on my curlers and waited for them to heat up as I started my make-up. I finished applying a dark, smoky eyes effect and curled my long brown hair in loose curls.

In no time at all I was ready to go, so I skipped down the stairs and flicked on the TV, sat on the sofa and waited for Dante. TV was rubbish tonight but I found a slightly amusing, American sitcom to watch, so I left it on. About half an hour later I heard a car pull outside my house and sound its horn. I jumped up and looked out the living room window to see Dante waiting for me. I turned off the TV and slipped my flats on, opened the door and locked it behind me.

''Hey babe, lookin' _hot!_''

Dante smiled at me as I got in his car.

''Why, thank you, you're not so bad yourself,''

I winked and smirked at him. He was wearing his usual red cloak just like earlier. I swear he had a whole wardrobe full of the things. He took my sarcasm.

''Very funny,''

He pretended to scowl, but couldn't help the smile form at the end of his mouth. The heavy, metal tunes where blasting in the car and seriously, since I've been with Dante, they have grown on me. I even sung along to a few. We pulled into a long line of cars and slowly edged forward onto the car park. I exchanged a look with Dante and raised my eyebrow.

''I guess everyone had the same idea as you. So much for getting here early before it gets packed.''

''Tell me about it,''

Dante sighed. He pulled into a parking spot and stepped out the car. I stepped out just after him, pushed the door shut and he locked it.

''Come on then, let's see what this place is about,''

I said as I walked up to Dante and grabbed his hand and then gave it a light squeeze. He smiled down at me briefly and then started leading me towards the large, lit up entrance. We walked straight in with a large crowd of people. WOW. This place was _huge!_ Rides were spinning and diving in every direction, the sound of people who got on early, screaming at the force of some of the ridiculously forceful rides. _Jesus! _They were so high and _fast!_ I swallowed loudly. Dante noticed my reaction and squeezed my hand for reassurance.

''You'll be fine, I'll help you overcome this stupid fear of big rides,''

He said, close to my ear so I could hear him. A shiver went down my spine. I hated when he spoke like that. I could tell some sick joke was going to come out of this. That was just Dante. He didn't mean any harm, he just didn't realise where the line was when he crossed it. He dragged my arm over to the biggest ride in the park. It was called 'The Drop'. Nice. You could barely see the top of this tall, straight horror. People were sitting in a row with huge, overhead, padded barriers holding them on. Their legs were dangling freely, and once they reached the top, the whole row dropped, sometimes right to the bottom. Their screams filled the air and it was the only thing I could hear right now. I took a deep breath.

''Dante, please, do I have to do this?''

''Babe, you'll be fine,''

He laughed and hugged me close to his side. He smelled lovely, that calmed me down a little when the ride stopped and we got closer. People stepped off the ride, some looking amazed and others … well … slightly sick looking. I could tell by the sick faces I was looking at what my face would be in a few minutes time. Dante placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me up to the row of seats. I turned and sat down. Then Dante pulled the barrier over my head and firmly fitted it over my shoulders and ending just under my chest. To my surprise, he kissed my forehead and winked.

''Have fun babe. Can't wait to see the wind, whip that skirt of yours up. Your legs look amazing,''

He looked into my eyes and smirked. Oh great, he wasn't coming on with me. Huh, I could deal with that I maybe, though the thought made my heart slam in my chest.

''I love you babe!''

He shouted to me as he walked off to stand by the others who were watching. I scowled at him and he laughed. I had to smile a little, even though it was shaky. I was only smiling because I knew how much trouble he was going to be in when I got off this damn thing. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath, getting my lungs ready for the screaming. Other people where strapped in down the row, but I was on the end, on my own. At least they would be saved from the awful noise that would screech out of me once the first drop started. The ride was just about to start and there was only one space left, next to me, when a guy in a black hoodie, with the hood up ran and jumped into the seat next to me and slammed the bar down around him. Well he seemed eager. Poor guy had no idea.

The ride kicked in and started to rise. My hands gripped the bar around me tightly and the guy's head next to me turned slightly and I thought he was looking at it. His hand slid around the barrier and placed his hand over mine. I stared at the action then looked up. He was looking at me, though most of his face was covered with his clothing, a slight smile on his lips and pity in his eyes. The pity was for me. I recognised him instantly. It was Vergil.

**Hehe, Dante became a little evil, but it was all in good nature ohh and I quite like the ending of this chapter. What the hell is Vergil doing there? Hmm next chapter will be posted very soon. Please review :D Thank youuuu **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally up :D hope you like it. Thankyouu for the comments 88dragon06 :D yeah, that could be very coincidental, or maybe it could be fate ^.^ Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D please review :P **

''Don't worry, just close your eyes,''

Vergil said to me. This was insane. What the hell was he doing here? He said he wasn't coming, then here he sat, and literally raced over and slammed himself in to the seat next to me right before it was about to start. Did he plan this? If he did how would he have known he would have been able to get in the seat beside me? Anyone could have been sitting there, even Dante. I had so many questions, but right know was not the time. I knew he hated things like this even more than I do, but his hand over mine was comforting me, like this ride wasn't bothering him in the slightest. We were halfway up now and the height was terrifying. Did we really have to go _all _the way to the top? I closed my eyes as Vergil told me too. I could feel his soft hand on mine and I knew if I wasn't scared to death, causing me to be now white as a sheet, I would _defiantly _be blushing the bright red I was in class.

Why was he doing this? He hardly spoke to me anymore and now he's making up for his brothers cruel joke. He's never done that, that's not _Vergil_. Then the ride hit the top. I felt it come to a stop and I panicked.

''ShitShitShitShitShitShit!''

''Calm down, it'll be over before you know it,''

Vergil chuckled nervously and squeezed my hand. Then we dropped. I screamed. Vergil was yelling next to me, his hand tightening around mine. All I concentrated on was his hand; it's all I felt right then. We came to the end of the drop and started rising again. I was breathing hard and Vergil looked at my face.

''You alright?''

''Um … yeah,''

I panted and smiled a little. He smiled back and laughed. I ended up laughing with him. I was having a little fun like this. Vergil was with me and that made it … ok. We continued rising and falling until the ride ended. I was happy it was over, but that happiness soon went, when Vergil's hand was quickly removed from mine. I looked up and saw him yank the barrier up, over his head and jump out of his seat. He turned to me and smiled slightly, then pulled his hood closer around his face. I presumed it was so nobody would recognise him. That nobody being Dante, then walked at a speedy pace away from me. I sat there confused and deep in thought about what just happened, when Dante came over to me, smiling innocently. He hadn't recognised Vergil.

''You still love me?''

Dante asked me sarcastically.

''Do I have to answer that?''

I replied with bitterness too make him feel bad.

''Aw, come on babe, you know i was only trying to help you overcome this stupid fear thing, just so we can get the most out of this place now we're here,''

He pushed my barrier up, pulled me out my seat and pulled me into a tight, bear hug.

''I'm sorry,''

He mumbled into my hair. Hang on, no way is he allowed to be sweet when he just did that to me! I guess I'll have to start plotting my own way to get him back, but right now I was distracted because his brother really shocked me. Dante pulled away and held my hand.

''Let's go babe, explore time!''

Dante pulled me away from the fresh line of people getting on and led me to the path that wound around every ride and stall. We walked around for a few hours. He found loads of rides he wanted to go on, but after that one he forced me on, I didn't really fancy anymore and he let me off, deciding to me nice to me after that little stunt he played. I watched him go on a few and it was very amusing. I couldn't stop laughing at his face of shock when some rides took him by surprise, even though he tried acting tough. It was when we were walking by the candy floss stall that Mary and Trish from school, ran up to us smiling.

''Hey guys. Enjoying yourselves?''

Trish asked, looking flustered. She must be having a good time, because her hair was whipped around her like she'd been on one of the more reckless rides.

''Oh yeah, totally! You?'' Dante replied.

''Yeah Dante, I didn't think it would be this good actually,'' said Trish.

I stood there next to Dante watching Mary. She was eyeing up Dante from the corner of her eye and didn't realise me watching her. It bothered me a little, but I didn't say anything. Then she spoke to him.

''Hey Dante, wanna come with us on 'Spinner'? It's just round the corner and it was amazing!''

Dante turned to me. He didn't want to leave me but I could tell going on these rides on his own wasn't really much fun and I trusted him.

''Go,''

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned to face away from Mary and Tris# and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

''You're not coming too?'' He asked.

''You know I'm not a fan, I don't mind hanging out for a bit either.''

''Babe, I love you so much. Only you.''

''I know. I love you too. And I know what you're trying to say and you don't have to, I trust you. Go,''

I laughed and he put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a load of notes.

''Take this for if you get hungry or anything, you can buy stuff. Maybe you'll bump into someone you know,''

Dante handed me the money and kissed my forehead and walked away. Mary tried linking arms with him.

''Hey back off _lady!_''

He said chuckling a little, but I could hear he was serious. I turned away and walked up to the candy floss stall. The boy behind the counter was staring at me; it was obvious in his face that he had seen our little scene.

''Hey there, how much you want?''

''Just a small stick please.''

He picked a small, white stick out a pot and started winding pink candy around it.

''Hey, I know it's none of my business, but you're really ok with that? She seemed eager… .''

''I know what you mean. I'm not worrying; I've known him for a long time. He isn't like that.''

''Oh well, if you know him like that, then I guess there's nothing wrong here. You're ok on your own though?''

''Yeah, totally. I'll be fine. He shouldn't be long.''

''Cool. You can have this on the house.''

He handed me the candy and smiled. He seemed really nice and a little cute in a '_I'll help you with your problems even though we just met' _kind of way. Then I realised that maybe Dante may think about certain girls in some similar way, but the thought was innocent and I knew that, so maybe it was the same for him. I didn't mind that either.

''What's your name?''

I asked him out of curiosity.

''Nero,'' he replied.

''Cool, well I guess I'll see you round Nero.''

''Yeah, cya. If he takes his time, you know where to find me. I'm a good friend, here to talk ... yano''

''Thank you.''

I smiled warmly. Wow, he _was_ nice. I waved bye quickly and walked, swerving around groups of people on the path. I roamed around the outside place about five times. There were more people in the centre, so walking around the boarder seemed the best thing to do. I kept my cell phone in my hand waiting for a text or a call off Dante.

Two hours later. He didn't call.

**Hehe Vergil was very sneaky ^.^ **

**Ohhhh and why hasn't Dante called? Could he be up to no good, or just something so innocent gone wrong? And Nero seemed like a nice guy. I might bring him back in my future chapters. Please review :D Thank you, hoped you liked it ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dadaa, Chapter 4 :D Thank you for the reviews, there very encouraging :D Hope you like this chapter ^.^**

I walked to the centre of the area and searched for Dante but there was no sign of him anywhere. I thought of going back and chatting to Nero, but after telling him I _'knew' _what Dante was like and him not turning up after all this time would be a little embarrassing. I didn't take Nero to being a 'told you so' person but you never know and I didn't really want that thrown in my face. My mobile bleeped at me, telling me the battery of my phone was nearly dead. I knew I should have charged it properly before I came out. Well this was just great. Hm, well. Do I risk it and call Dante, at the chance of he may not pick up? Or do I call my dad to come and fetch me. He should be home by now. I made the decision pretty quickly.

''Hi dad.''

He answered after the second ring. He was opposite to my mother, with short black hair and actually cared about where I was and what I was doing.

''Hey sweetie, you ok?''

''Yeah, not too bad. My phones nearly dead dad, so I gotta make this quick. I know Dante was meant to bring me back to his later, but I've sort of … lost him. Can you come get me please?''

''Of course! Your mom said you went to that carnival place, that's where you are now right? I'll be there in a few.''

He answered less than a heartbeat later. My dad was the best.

''Yeah I'm there. Thanks da … .

My phone beeped and went dead. Well at least he knew the situation. I made my way to the cark park, still not finding Dante on the way and sat on the curb outside the carnival. Not five minutes later, my dad pulled in and turned the car around. I stood up and jogged to my dad's red sports car. He saw me approach and stopped while I got in the car.

''Hey sweet, don't know where Dante is then huh? Wonder where he went off too.''

''Yeah me too. Thanks for coming to get me.''

''No problem. Your mother is still at Eva's, we'll go there. That's where Dante was gonna take you anyway yeah?.''

''Yeah, sure,''

I smiled and he pulled the car off the car park and drove me back to Dante's house. The drive was calm, with dad's soft music in the background. I could have fallen asleep, but just then we pulled into the drive and parked. I stepped out the car and saw my mom standing on the black porch with Eva and her friend Lucia. My uncle David and is friend Liam were also there and by the sound of it they all were a little tipsy. Loud laughter erupted from them now and again and Eva pulled out a bottle of wine and stared pouring more in their glasses except my mothers. She wasn't drinking tonight, she came in her car. I walked up the steps with my dad, he was greeted with a glass of wine but turned it down and my mom came over and gave me a hug.

''Hey sweetie, you ok?''

''Yeah I'm good,''

I told her.

''Hey darling, where's Dante?''

Eva asked me. She always treated me like the daughter she never had and I loved her like a second mother.

''He's still there as far as I know, I … lost him, so I called dad to come and get me. I couldn't get in touch with Dante because my phone was dying and I needed a ride back. He never called when my phone had charge.''

''Oh that's strange. When did he leave you? Well I guess he'll turn up when he's ready,''

''He left by a candy floss stall, went on some ride … then I couldn't find him.''

''Don't worry hun, he'll show up here some time.''

She said and patted my shoulder. I didn't want to tell anyone he went off with girls and didn't come back, they would take it the wrong way and make a big deal. Eva was similar to my mother in many ways in personality and looks. But Eva was a little younger. I smiled and turned around to see Vergil sitting not far away from me watching TV on his own. He was wearing his normal blue cloak and black trousers. He must have changed when he came home. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know what to say. The porch doors were open, making the living room and porch room one large space. His eyes were on the TV but it didn't look like he was into anything he was watching. My drunken uncle saw me looking at Vergil.

''He doesn't have many friends does he? Never had a girlfriend or anything close. He's nothing like Dante. Shame really,''

He laughed a little and it sounded a bit mocking. It's not really Vergil's fault that no one has understood him. Does he have to be like Dante to have a girlfriend? I didn't think so. He was speaking a little loudly and I knew Vergil could hear him. He just chose to ignore.

''No girl has loved him ever have they?''

He smiled at me groggily, knowing the answer.

''I wouldn't know, we don't speak much,''

I replied. Another round of loud laughing and joking came from my family to the side of us.

''Well, well. Do you love him? I mean seriously who would when you act like that''

His drunken breath blew in my face as he started laughing. He was totally taking the piss out of Vergil and I hated it. I wasn't a fan of my uncle, never really was. He turned away not waiting for my answer and started joking with Liam. He had me thinking. Did I love Vergil? He was so sweet today, out of nowhere, he was there for me. He had the ability to make me blush in class and make me happy when he placed his hand over mine, resulting in slight sadness when he removed it and left. He was quiet, but he had a slight edge to him that remained a mystery. I missed him. Then it hit me. I did love him. A lot actually, though that didn't stop me loving Dante too. I'd always loved Vergil, I've just never realised it until asked flat out. I looked at him still watching TV. His face looked completely pained and angry. It shocked me completely. He heard my conversation alright. I looked at his face more closely. Even with is jaw set tight and defensive, he was very good looking and … I loved him.

''I do love him,''

I mumbled, answering my uncle's question, who was still behind me with the other adults, mindlessly getting wasted. Vergil's head snapped up, his eyes huge in disbelief, staring straight at me.

So, he heard me then.

**Woop, now we're getting somewhere :D I'll bring Dante back next chapter I think. Time to find out what happened to him ^.^ I hope you like this chapter, please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :D Thankyou Aeroga for your comment, really appreciated ^.^ Hope you like this chapter, please review :D**

I stared back at Vergil and yet again, my cheeks went bright red. He heard me say I love him. It was true, I loved him in the way I loved Dante. His eyes were still huge, intent on me, his body frozen on the couch.

''Hey, come grab a bite to eat with me. I bet your starving by now,''

My mother said as she grabbed my hand. I broke my stare from Vergil and looked at my mom.

''Sure,''

I replied. I glanced back at Vergil and he was now staring at the carpet, looking like he was trying to work something really difficult out in his head.

''We'll be back soon Eva, just going out to get food,''

She said.

''Hey, no problem. See you in a bit,''

Eva replied.

I stepped in the car with mom and didn't say a word. I was too caught up in what just happened. Mom drove us to McDonalds and went through the drive thru. She ordered us burgers and I just picked at mine.

''What's wrong hun? You're awfully quiet. Worried about Dante? Don't be, he's a good kid, knows what he's doing,''

My mom said to me. I looked up and smiled.

''Yeah your right.''

I was worried about Dante, but after my sudden realisation over Vergil, I guess I was worrying less than I should.

''Hey mom? Could we get my phone charger soon? My phone's dead.''

''I'll bring it up tomorrow sweetie, we're all staying at Eva's house tonight, means I'm allowed a drink later,''

She laughed. So everyone was staying tonight? _Great. _We drove back to the house, no one had seemed to move from where we left them, they just seemed more tipsy, laughing even louder if that was possible. My mom ran up the porch steps and grabbed a bottle of wine and they all had a laughing fit. I ignored them all and walked up the steps slowly. I took a deep breath and turned to the living room. There was no need to brace myself, he wasn't there. Hm, maybe he's in his room. I walked through the living room and into the hall, then up the stairs. I stood outside Vergil's room. It was dead silent. I was going to have to talk to him. Things would be really difficult if I left it like I did earlier, I didn't want there to be any more awkwardness between us than there already was. I mean he hasn't spoken to me properly in ages and then I sprung something like that on him. He needed explanations, but so did i. I wanted to know what the whole act was about at the carnival and why he just turned up there and left. We had a lot of talking to do.

I slid the door open ever so slightly and stepped in. He didn't hear me but he was there, lying on the bed, his arm over his eyes.

''Hi,''

I murmured. He recognised my voice instantly because his lips formed a tight line, pressing together.

''Hi,''

He said through gritted teeth. I moved and sat on the end of his bed.

''I'm sorry,''

I whispered. The way he was acting seemed very off putting, so I guessed he didn't like what I said before I left. He removed his arm from his eyes at the sound of my words and looked at me.

''What for?''

He asked surprised. This confused me. His mood just changed from unwelcoming me to honest curiosity.

''For what I said before I just went out. You seemed … upset by it,''

He looked at me.

''I just don't want things to be awkward know you … know, that's all,''

His stare was unsettling, so I had to say something. He sat up and moved towards me. I stiffened. He saw my movement and smiled a little. His hand came up and pushed a lock of my hair gently behind my ear. _!_

Was there anything he'd done without shocking me today? He looked straight into my eyes, serious and … _lovingly? _And leaned forward, claiming my lips with his soft ones. I didn't pull away, it felt amazing. My heart started beating out my chest as his hand came up and cupped my cheek. Huh, we could talk later. Everything else meant nothing to me as I leaned forward, pushing him down on the bed, pinning him beneath me. He moaned into the kiss and held my bare thighs under my skirt. I realised I was going too far and pulled back, straddling his hips. He looked up at me and burst out in laughter. I stared at him and smiled. What was so funny? I jumped up off him and stood by his bed holding my hand out.

''Come on,''

I giggled. He took my hand and stood up, then pushed his hair back into place. He kissed my cheek and laughed again.

''What are you laughing at?''

I asked him, smiling.

''I've never been this happy and it feels so easy.''

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I pulled his hand and ran down the stairs with him. I loved this, if I knew sooner I would have made it happen. But if I knew what was waiting downstairs, my thoughts would never have took that detour. I snatched my hand out of Vergil's like lightening, the smile vanishing off my face as quick as it was placed there. My family was surrounding the couch and I could see straight away what the centre of attention was.

Lying on the sofa, covered in blooded bruises, was Dante.

**Dayyyyum! That's all I can say. So I gave Vergil a little fun :P But Dante's home and by the look of things, a little messed up to say the least. How did that happen? How did he get home? I'll reveal next chapter. Please review ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :D hope you like **

''D … Dante?''

I stuttered as I walked up to him.

''Hey babe,''

He looked up and smiled at me. That's when I burst out in tears. I'd just been kissing his brother. I felt so guilty seeing him lye there. He grabbed my hand and started stroking small circles with his finger on my palm.

''What happened?''

Vergil asked in a stern voice. He walked up behind me and placed his hand on my lower back. It's all the comfort he could give me in front of my family and Dante.

''I went on a ride with Mary and Trish. It was called 'Spinner' and well … it span out of control. The bar snapped and sharp metal pieces flew everywhere, including the bar holding us in, a total nightmare. Most was a blur really, people called ambulances but I insisted on walking home. I only got a few scratches,''

He was so brave it was unreal. I'd only ever seen or heard of accidents like this on TV, so seeing Dante lying there brought them all into a harsh reality.

''Why didnt i see or hear of it when i was there? and what happened to Mary and Trish?''

I had to ask. I was curious.

''They were taken in ambulances along with a few others. Nothing a couple of stitches won't fix and we queued for hours babe, you were probably gone by then,''

''I'm sorry,''

I mumbled.

''What for babe? There's nothing you could have done, i'm glad you wern't in the mess of it.''

''Why didn't you call any of us?''

Eva asked him.

''Phone got completely crushed,''

He answered simply. Shit. Eva stood up and walked into the kitchen to get out the med kit. She patched him up while I held his hand when he winced. Not long after he was asleep on the couch. I headed for the stairs and started walking up them, when I heard someone following me. I reached the top and turned, facing Vergil. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

''Well don't I fell like a bad person,''

I mumbled, looking at the floor. He approached me slowly and laid his head on my shoulder.

''It's my fault,''

He mumbled as he turned his head to my neck and let out a ragged breath. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I shivered and closed my eyes. What was I doing? I loved him and Dante, but there was no way of loving one without hurting the other and I knew this. I wasn't like myself right now at all. Dante was all I've ever known and loved, this new feeling for Vergil made me think he could overpower that bond. Suddenly all the pained faces of Vergil flashed in my mind and they started making sense. He _had_ always loved me and that must be why he kept his distance. He couldn't stand to see me with Dante; now that he knew I loved him too I probably have made it ten times worse. My shoulder started to feel damp. Was he crying? Oh no. I was hurting him badly. Could I leave Dante? Well, leaving him was one thing, but for his brother? That's a slap in the face. I couldn't hurt Dante. But I loved Vergil.

''I love you,''

He croaked.

''I love you too,''

I replied. Why hold back now? I couldn't lie to _him._

He looked up at me and his face took my breath away. Crystal blue, watery eyes stared straight into mine on a soul deep level. He looked so different opposed to his usual defensive expression and I knew I was probably the only one who has ever seen him like this. I crumbled. I broke down in tears again, in his arms. Vergil picked me up and cradled me, carrying me to his room. He laid me on his bed and rested beside me, then cuddled me to his chest.

''It'll be fine. Trust me,''

He mumbled into my hair. And right then I believed him. The words sounded much similar to what he had said to me at the carnival and things worked out then. The last thing I felt was his soft lips on my forehead and his fingers gently running through my hair before I fell asleep on his chest. I had to make this choice and it wouldn't be easy. Either way, I would lose one of them. Losing Dante would be like carving a giant hole in my life. But losing Vergil again, having him not speak to me, avoiding me. Not being able to look at him without feeling hurt. Missing him. It would be awful either way.

But which was the right brother to be with?

**She has a lot to think about . Not too much in this chapter, I promise to have more in Chapter 7. I'm thinking of putting a lemon in pretty soon. Please tell me what you think. Thankyou ^.^**


End file.
